


Lost Souls

by amathela



Category: Dead Like Me, Reaper (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DMV is hell on earth in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

"I still don't get why I need to be here. I already have a fake identity. I'm Millie, remember?"

"New town, new identity. Those are the rules."

"Yeah, well, the rules are stupid."

George pouted as she looked around the DMV. It was smaller than the one in Seattle, dank and crowded. The only thing saving it, she thought, was that none of this was written down on a post-it.

"Coming through."

"Hey!" George spun around as she was pushed out of the way, and glared at the man now in front of her. He was carrying what looked like a kid's water pistol, and making his way towards one of the counters. "Some of us were here first."

The guy smiled; he would have been cute, if he wasn't so obnoxious. "This is kind of a special situation."

George rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, so is mine."

"Look, you seriously don't -"

"Next."

George rushed forward at the sound, but she was beaten to the counter; glowering for a moment, she briefly contemplated exactly how much trouble she would be in if she yanked the guy's soul out just for the hell of it.

"Let it go," Rube said beside her. Deciding it probably wasn't worth the effort of yet another transfer, she stepped back.

"Next."

"Finally," George muttered under her breath. Stepping up to the counter, she stopped short.

"Delores?"


End file.
